Broken Innocence
by Lobke Grayson
Summary: AU. When Sam and Dean where little, John and Mary got divorced. They both went separate ways. John becomes abusive and Dean is the victim of that. Dean has given up on people until one day he meets a boy in school named Samuel Campbell.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural.  
This is my first Supernatural story ever written.**

Mary and John had been fighting for months. They were fighting over the slightest things and Mary finally had enough. She saw Dean and Sam were suffering under their fights and decided it would be the best if John and her got divorced. In the beginning John didn't agree with her choice but after a while he saw she was right. They had to make arrangements. They both didn't want to give up the kids. After a long discussion, they went their separate ways. Mary with little Sammy and John with Dean. John and Dean stayed in Lawrence while Mary and Sam moved somewhere else to start over. The first few months since Mary left Dean barely talked at all. John didn't cope well with that and stared yelling at the little boy. That only caused the boy to withdrawn even more. Eventually Dean started talking again because he wanted his daddy to be happy. But John never to his old self. At last he turned to alcohol. He usually came home late really drunk while Dean was already asleep and slept his hangover of.

One day when Dean was six, he decided to wait for his dad because he was worried. When John saw Dean he became furious at the boy for staying up late. That's when the first hit was thrown. It wasn't so hard but Dean was still startled by it and started crying.

"Is the baby going to cry?" John asked.

"You know Dean only babies cry and you're not a baby anymore so stop it!" He yelled.

"I miss mommy." Dean answered.

The poor kid then got punched in the stomach. "Never talk about your mother, you brat. Be happy I still want you because nobody else did." John yelled.

"You want to know why Mary and Sammy left?" and without waiting for an answer he continued, "Because they were sick of you and they couldn't stand you anymore so they left and now I'm stuck with you. Go to your room I'm sick of your face.".

Dean quickly obeyed afraid of what would happen if he wasn't fast enough. The poor child really believed his mother and brother left because of him and that they didn't love him. That was the day the boys innocence was broken and died. The next day when John was sober he realized what he did.

He knocked on Dean's door and asked: "Dean, are you there?".

Dean silently replied with a simple yeah. John opened the door and went to sit on Dean's bed.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, kiddo. It will never happen again I swear." He started.

"It's okay daddy."

"Let's do something fun today. Do you want to go to the park?" He asked.

Dean got excited and John took that as a yes. They spent the day at the park and had real fun together. They played ball, John pushed Dean on the swings. They both forgot about the night before. After they went to the park, they went to get dinner at McDonalds and after that they went home. They watched some TV and then it was bedtime for Dean.

Things went well for some time but John couldn't resist the alcohol and started drinking again. He also started hitting Dean again and saying awful things. Dean hoped he would stop and apologize again like the first time but that apology never came. The day Dean became seven John was away for the whole day. Dean was devastated his dad forgot his birthday and then realized that his dad didn't love him anymore. When late that evening John came home, Dean mentioned it that it was his birthday but the only present he got was another beating. A week later Dean had to cut his hair because his father thought he looked too much like Mary and he that he was a disgrace to her. People started to notice that Dean sometimes had unexplainable bruises and spoke to John about it. John wimpled it off and said that Dean was just clumsy and tripped all the time but his friends didn't believe him so they moved to Dallas.

John was more cautious from then on. He didn't socialize with people that often anymore, he only hit Dean in places where no one saw the bruises and if he had punched Dean in a place that was noticeable, he made sure of it that Dean would hide it or else there would be consequences. Dean didn't make any friends at school cause he didn't trust anyone anymore. He often got into fights which his dad was not happy about, his grades dropped and his teachers didn't even try to get him to learn. To them he was a troublemaker who had no interest in school and was doomed to fail. Nobody noticed in what kind of pain the boy was. Dean felt like a failure in every way. He hated his live and wanted to run away but he didn't. He thought there was still a tiny spark of hope that his dad could change. Back to the old John, the loving father he looked up to, the one that learned him about the Impala. The Impala, Dean thought she was the only one who hadn't betrayed his trust in his live and she was the only thing Dean was still passionate for. She had never let him down or hit him but that made Dean only sadder. The only thing he could trust was a car and he felt pathetic. When Dean was sixteen his father and him moved again this time to Sioux Falls he didn't think much of it. Just another town with new people to disappoint him and judge him and at home it would be just the same scenario as before. What he didn't know was that he was going to meet someone very special.

**Was it good or bad? Should I continue? Please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. I love you all.**

**Sam's POV**

It is the first day of the new school year and I was pretty excited. I hope to finally make some friends. I put on my clothes and then run downstairs. My mom and uncle Bobby are already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey, mom. Hi, uncle Bobby." I greet them.

"Hi, Sam. You seem happy it's school again." My mom answers

" I can't wait."

After I had finished my breakfast, I went to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. My mom is already waiting for me at the door.

"Bye, uncle Bobby. See you later."

"Bye, squirt."

The school was only 10 minutes driving. There were already a bunch of kids talking outside and some others entering the school. I said goodbye to my mom and I stepped out of the car. I decided to go already inside. On my way in, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I heard a heavy voice say.

" No, it's okay. I should have watched were I was going." I told him.

I looked up and saw a tall guy with green eyes and freckles. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, ripped jeans and biker boots.

"Hey, you're new here." I said.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"No, it's just that everybody knows everybody here and I'm pretty sure I never saw you before." I explained.

"Oh, yeah. Name's Dean Winchester by the way."

"Sam Campbell. Do you need someone to show you around." I kindly asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He replied.

"So, how old are you?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"16, you?"

"I'm 12"

He smiled but didn't say anything further. I had a feeling he wasn't a talkative kind of guy. I showed him were his first class was.

"Thanks, Sam. See you later." He said with a smile.

" Yeah, see you later." I yelled back.

I had to hurry so I was in time for my first period. I had just entered when the bell rang. I took place next to Jo, my only and best friend in school. Lunch came soon and Jo and I were walking to our table when I saw Dean looking kind of lost.

"Hey Dean, want to sit with us?"

"Fine with me." He said.

Jo and I talked about our classes but it was getting sort of awkward because Dean was sitting there and not participating in the conversation. So I changed the subject.

"So, where did you live before you came here?"

He looked at me and for a moment I thought he was surprised that someone talked to him but after a second his face changed back to an emotionless expression.

"I lived in Dallas but I was born in Lawrence." He answered

"Really? Sam's from Lawrence to." Jo interjected.

"Cool." He said, showing no interest.

He stared in front of again with a distant look in his eyes, as if he was someplace else far, far away. Lunch ended and I asked her what her opinion was on him.

"You know, he may have a sweet ass but that doesn't mean he can be so rude. Like you offered him a place to sit and he completely ignores us, I don't know about you but I think that was very rude." She said truthfully.

"I know but it seemed like something was bothering him."

"Sam, I know you always try to see the good in people but sometimes it could get you into trouble. I think it's for the best you stay away from him."

"We just met him maybe he just isn't open to talking to strangers and he needs some time." I defended him.

I really thought there was something behind that emotionless face . I just had to find out. The rest of my classes were okay. I was happy they were over. I said goodbye to Jo and waited outside for my mom to come and pick me up. While I was waiting, I saw Dean leave in a Chevrolet Impala with rock music blasting really loud. A few minutes later my mom arrived.

"How was your day, honey?" She asked me.

So I told her all about my day. When I mentioned Dean I saw her make a weird face but it passed quickly and she told me she was happy I made a new friend. My mom knows I have a hard time making friends. She tries to get me into all kind of sports but I'm not really interested in that. I'm more a reading kind of guy and I don't mind spending my free time in a library. My uncle Bobby has this collection of awesome books and I can't get enough of them. When I come home uncle Bobby is working on one of his cars. I go up to him.

"Hey, Bobby." I say.

He comes out from under the car and greets me.

"Hey, how was your first day?"

"Good, we didn't do much."

"Made any friends?"

"Yeah, one. His name is Dean Winchester."

"Nice to hear that. Do you want to help with the car?"

"No, I'm fine here."

We talk for a while and then my mom yells that dinner is ready. She made spaghetti. She always does on the first day of school. The rest of the day I spend in my room, reading. Next day of school passes in a blur. I barely saw Dean today and Jo seemed happy about that. He didn't sit with us at lunch, I didn't even see him anywhere. After lunch I had gym and I finally saw him there. Looks like we have gym together. I took a closer look and saw he looked awful. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. We had to run and coach is pretty serious and hard on us about that. Dean surprised me and not only me. He was the fastest out of the whole group. Coach complimented him. Coach almost never compliments someone. Dean just shrugged it off. We went to change and tried to find Dean but he had already left. I went home and started to make a plan to make Dean open up to me. I was going to make sure it worked. I didn't know why but I just wanted to get to know him better.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review, it will make my day :) . See you next chapter.**


	3. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Sam's POV**

Jo was sick today so I was going to be al on my own. I decided it was the best time to set my plan in action. I waited outside for him. He arrived just in time. He looked a bit better than he did yesterday. We walked to our classes together without saying a word. If it continued this way, my plan was never going to work but I'm not a quitter so I was going to keep trying. Lunch would be a great opportunity. I wasn't concentrating in class so a lot of teachers made a comment that I should pay attention. I was glad it was lunch soon. Dean was already sitting at our table. I saw he was eating pie and thought it was a good subject to start talking.

"So, you like pie?" I asked him.

"No, I love pie. It's the best food in the world." He answered enthusiastic.

"Isn't it a bit weird to eat it as lunch though?"

"no, unlike you I don't like rabbit food."

And he pointed to my salad.

"Well, at least it's healthy."

"Yeah, and it tastes so good." He said sarcastic.

We both laughed. Finally I got him to talk.

"My mom makes great pie. You should come over sometime." I suggested

"Yeah, sure."

"What about Friday after school?"

"I'll think about it and I'll have to ask my dad but I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Great. So it's just you and your dad?"

"My mom and dad got divorced when I was little. I never saw her again after that." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What about you?" He wanted to know.

"The same. My parents got divorced when I was a baby and I never knew my dad. I also had a brother but he went with my dad."

"That sucks."

**Dean's POV**

I don't want to tell Sam I had a brother to. I liked Sam. Sam was kind to me and didn't seem to judge me. I didn't trust him but I don't trust anybody. Sam was okay but I was still cautious. Experience had learned me that people tried to be nice sometimes and then they hurt you like hell. I wasn't sure about going to Sam's Friday and it's not that my dad would let me but for some reason I wanted to go. I felt at ease with Sam although he wanted me to talk and he himself talked too much sometimes. It felt like I knew him from somewhere. Of course I was never going to tell him what happened at home. He would realize what a horrible person I am and he would hate me just like everybody else. We talked some more about music we liked, movies and that kind of stuff. We had to go back to class. Awesome, some more torture. I hope graduation comes soon because then I would be out of this hellhole called soon and I was finally free to get away from my dad. I was probably never going to do that last option. I was too much of a coward for that. No wonder everybody hated me. I was about to fall asleep when Ms. Barnes pointed at me to read.

"Dean, could you read paragraph 7, please?" She asked.

Well that was going to suck. My reading skills are almost non-existent. Every time I tried to read the letters started dancing before my eyes. I once mentioned it to a teacher and she thought I had Dyslexia but my dad didn't want to know anything about it. His son was already a big of a failure enough. So I never got checked for it and my English grades kept dropping.

"He was c-c-crying and his d-daughter c-came up to him and a-a-asked w-what w-was w-wrong." I read.

Everyone was laughing at me so Ms. Barnes decided I had read enough.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll let someone else read."

After class was done I hurried out of class but Ms. Barnes stopped me.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a second?"

Great.

"Sure. What's wrong?" I asked already knowing what it was about.

"Do you have a reading disorder? It's okay if you do, I just need to know if you need extra help with some things."

"No, I just wasn't concentrated today. Next time, I'll try harder." I lied.

"Can I go now? My dad expects me home right after school."

"Yeah sure, if there's anything wrong you know you can talk to me, okay?"

"Yeah, but now I really have to go."

My dad was going to be pissed the talk had lasted 5 minutes and now I still had to cross the building to get to my car. I drove as fast as I could without causing an accident. I entered and my dad was watching TV.

"You're late. Did you get in trouble again?" He asked calm.

"No, sir. I came straight home."

"Liar! School ended half an hour ago and it takes you 15 minutes to drive back home!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I am sick of your sorry!"

He punched me straight in the jaw. That was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Go to your room and don't come out anymore today. I'm done with your lying. Today and tomorrow no food for you. That will learn you not to lie to me. Consider yourself lucky. I could have punished you harder. This is only a light punishment but lie to me one more time and you won't be so lucky again. Now, go!"

I ran up to my room. Seems like Friday isn't going to happen either. Another person I'm going to have to disappoint. Like usual. Later that night I started to get hungry. I had a hidden stash under my bed in case this happens but when I looked for it, it was gone. Dammit. How could I be so careless. Now I had to spend two days without food . Well that was going to be a bitch and Sam would probably ask why I didn't have any food with me. Nice. Why did I have to be such an idiot all the time. No wonder dad hated me. Since I couldn't eat I decided to distract myself and the only distraction in my room was sleep so I tried to sleep. After some tossing and turning I finally fell in a restless sleep. I had a nightmare. _I was running away from John. I was sure he was going to kill me. I ran and ran but I tripped and he caught up with me. He kicked me and punched me. I was almost dead. he took his final kick._ Then I woke up. This wasn't the first time I had this nightmare. Every time I woke up when I was about to die. The worst part wasn't the nightmare, it was the fear that someday that nightmare would come true and he would kill me. After that I never fell back to sleep.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Thanks for reading. Please review, it makes my day :) . See you next time.**


	4. Hurting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Dean's POV**

I was dead tired the next day. At 5.30 I was bored with just lying in my bed so I got up. I silently went to the bathroom so I didn't wake John up. I looked in the mirror and I looked horrible. There were large shadows under my eyes and on my right cheek a beautiful colored bruise stood out. First I took a shower. Then I picked up some concealer to hide the damage John had done. After I was dressed, I went downstairs. I was just about to grab something to eat when I heard John waking up. Just my luck. I grabbed my bag and settled myself in my Baby. I was sick of being in that house. I still had plenty of time before school started so I drove around a bit. Eventually it was time to go to school. I tried to avoid Sam as much as possible. At lunch, I went to the restroom and stayed there until it was over. At the end of the day I hurried to my car but Sam was already there waiting for his mom.

"Dean, are you avoiding me?" He asked showing his puppy eyes

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't see you for the whole day and at lunch you weren't there."

"I wasn't feeling so well so I spent my time in the restroom."

"Oh, okay. Are you feeling better know?"

You could hear the concern in his voice clearly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." I lied.

"Are you allowed to come tomorrow?"

"No, sorry I can't I gave to help my dad with something."

"Are you wearing make-up?" He asked suddenly.

"No, of course not. I'm not a princess like you." I tried to distract him.

"You're such a jerk."

"Whatever you say, bitch."

We both laughed but then his mom arrived and he ran up to her car.

"Bye, Dean." He yelled.

"Bye, Samantha."

I stepped in the Impala and drove back to my favorite shithole.

"Hello, Dean."

I was surprised he greeted me and so I didn't think and said

"Hello, John."

Damn, I must be the most stupid kid in the world.

"What did you just say to me? The only thing you are allowed to call me is sir and nothing else."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think, sir."

" Of course you didn't. When do you ever?"

He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pushed me hard against the wall. He then started to kick me. He kicked my legs and my stomach. I fell to the ground and didn't move. At last he started to kick my head and then darkness surrounded me. I woke up on the floor and felt like I was hit by a truck. Everything hurts. I pulled myself together and stood up. That was apparently not my best choice since I was hit by a dizzy spell. I slowly picked my backpack up and went to school. School had already started. I had math the first period and Mr. Azazel wasn't happy.

"Winchester, detention." He said.

Fine just what I needed. Sam was waiting for me at the end of my class.

"Dean, what the hell happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight. It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Have you seen your face?"

"It was just a stupid bar fight! It won't happen again!" I yelled at him.

"You act like it's nothing!"

"Just leave it alone, Sam!"

People around us had begun to stare so I walked away. In the distant I heard Sam scream my name but I just ignored him. I had to watch were I was going because I was dizzy again. Either it were the kicks to my head or the fact that I hadn't eaten in a while.

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe him. His face is all screwed up and he acts like it's nothing. I'm not surprised when I don't see him at lunch. I want to be angry at him but I just can't. He worries me. The way he looks at everything sometimes. Like his not worthy of being here and now that fight. It looks like he doesn't care about himself at all but I'm not going to let it go. We have gym together after lunch and I'm sure to confront him again. I saw him and I walked up to him.

"Hey Dean, we need to talk."

"I don't see a reason why we should."

"Come on man, one day we're joking and the other you completely ignore me. Just tell me what's going on."

"I told you. My dad and I went to a bar. There were some pricks who started a fight and we got involved. That's it."

"Fine!"

Then coach started talking.

" As starter, you ladies begin to run 3 laps. Come on you should be already done."

We started running and as usual Dean was way faster than me. I saw him finish and catching his breath. He seemed to have a problem with that.

"Hey Winchester, you okay?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, just need some time to catch my breath."

But it only worsened. He clutched his ribs and grimaced in pain.

"Try to breath with me." Coach suggested.

But no would do. He collapsed an moments later he was unconscious on the ground.

"Someone get the nurse!" I yelled.

Moments later nurse Ellen came running.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They were running and he was catching his breath but he couldn't even it out and then collapsed." Coach explained.

"Dean. Dean! Can you hear me?" She said while slightly slapping his cheek.

Dean seemed to come by after that.

"Dean, you need to go home. Is there someone who can pick you up?"

"No, my dad's at work."

"My mom can come pick him up and he can stay with us." I tried.

"That's fine with me." Ellen and coach said.

"Dean, can I just check your breathing for a minute? I have to be sure you're going to be okay." Ellen said.

She started to pull up his shirt when he started to protest and panic.

"No, no. I'm fine, you don't need to check. I was just not feeling so well today." He protested.

"Alright, you go rest a bit till Sam's mom gets here, okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, fine."

I helped him to the bleachers. We didn't say much. For once I didn't want to because he needed to spare his breath. He still had a pained expression on his face. Moments later nurse Ellen came to tell us that my mom was here. I helped Dean walk to our car when he suddenly stopped.

"What's going to happen to my Baby? I'm not leaving her here." He said.

"Your Baby?" I asked.

"My car, I swear I'm not leaving her here."

"I'll let my uncle Bobby get it when were at my place."

"Fine but one scratch and your uncle Bobby's dead."

We walked further and we reached the car. When my mom and Dean saw each other, both their mouths dropped open.

**So I'm not really sure about this one but tell me what you think of it. I love reviews so please review. Next chapter, Dean meets Mary and Bobby. See next time.**


	5. Confession Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Mary's POV**

I saw Sam and Dean walking to the car. Dean Winchester. Sam had told me a lot about him and I was 99 percent sure he was my son. My little angel Dean. The Dean I left behind, how could he ever forgive me for that. When he stepped into the car I knew it for sure. He had my blond hair and light eyes, unlike Sam's dark brown ones. He also had my features. I recognized my cheekbones and jawline. There was no doubt anymore. I already knew it when Sam told me his name. my mouth dropped open and he seemed to be looking at me with the same expression. Sam looked awkward at us both. He scraped his throat and I looked at him. He asked,

"Do you know each other?"

"No, we never met." Dean quickly answered.

The drive home was silent. I didn't dare to say something, afraid I would say something wrong. When we reached the house, Bobby was fixing some car. Sam dragged Dean out to meet them and I followed them.

"Hey uncle Bobby, this is Dean." Sam introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Sam!" Dean scolded.

"Don't worry only good things, like your great taste in cars. I've heard you own a '67 Impala."

"Yeah, I do."

"Speaking of which, uncle Bobby would you mind picking Dean's car up? He didn't want to leave his 'Baby' behind." Sam asked while laughing.

"Sure, no problem."

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggested, feeling a little left out.

I wanted to get to know Dean better, although I know Sam told me that he didn't like to talk about himself. We went inside and I went straight to the kitchen to get some pie.

"Would you like a slice of pie?" I offered.

"Yeah, Sammy probably told you I liked that to, didn't he?"

"Guilty." Sam answered sheepishly.

"Sammy, since when does anyone get to call you that without you scoffing at them?" I asked curiously.

Sam never let anyone call him Sammy anymore. It looked like my boys were getting along just fine. They already looked like brothers. The sad part was that they didn't even know they were brothers. I should tell them but I really don't want to ruin this moment. Then I noticed something I hadn't before. There was a nasty bruise on Dean's cheek.

"Dean, how did you get that bruise?" I asked worried about him.

"Just a stupid bar fight."

I didn't believe him completely. There seemed more to the story than he really showed. We started chatting about some random stuff. I didn't want the conversation to ever stop. I discovered that he was a classic rock fan like me, he liked classic cars, fast food and a lot more. I was enjoying the time I had with him. On the other side I was also troubled. I just couldn't figure out if I should tell them or not. There was always the risk that he would hate me and I was sure that Sam would hate me to but also if I told them we could spend more time together and Sam would get to know his dad. I decided that I would tell Sam first. I hoped they would react well and I also know I had no right to keep it from them. They were brothers they should be together. The next problem was finding a good time to tell Sam an then Dean. That was going to be trouble. Getting them separated. Then I saw the perfect opportunity. Bobby had arrived with Dean's car. When he entered the house I said,

"Bobby, why don't take Dean outside to show him your cars. I'm sure he would love that. Maybe he could help you with that problem you had with the Camaro." I said grabbing me chance.

"Yeah, I would love to if that's okay?" Dean said.

"That's fine with me. I could use some help." Bobby replied.

They went outside while discussing the car. I was getting nervous. How was I supposed to tell my youngest son that his older brother was outside but this wasn't the time to back-off.

"Hey Sam, I have to tell you something but promise me you won't get mad." I started.

"I promise. What is it?"

" You when your dad and I got divorced we both had to choose between you and your brother. I really didn't want to choose but your father insisted. He made me choose. I couldn't get it over my heart but I knew if I didn't choose I would lose you both. So I chose you and left your brother with your dad." I told him.

"You chose to leave my brother behind. How could you do that? Why didn't you fight for him?" he said trying to keep his voice under control.

"I did, I tried everything I could but I had no other choice. I would have lost you both."

"Then why, if you regret your choice so much, didn't you stay in the same town as dad. Then you could have seen my brother and me all the time."

"Your father didn't want that. He wanted me to leave. I guess it would be too painful to see each other all the time."

" Did you ever think how my brother would feel about that?"

I saw he was losing his temper.

"I did all the time. I still don't know why I left. What I do know is that it was a mistake and that I should have told you a lot sooner."

"Why are you telling me now anyways?" He asked.

This was it he was going to find out that his brother was outside. The brother he never even knew the name of.

"Because …" I started.

"Because what, mom?"

"Because your brother's outside, Sam."

"What? I don't get it. I saw no one outside." He said confused.

Then it dawned on him.

"Dean! Dean's my brother? How long did you know?"

" I suspected it when you first said his name because what were the odds that there would be two Dean Winchesters with the same name. I knew it for sure when he stepped in the car."

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I get it why you didn't tell me but I'm the one who' going to tell Dean." He said.

My little boy didn't look so little anymore.

"Okay but please wait for the right moment and don't just drop a bomb on him like I just did with you."

"Alright, I'll wait. Can he stay over tonight?"

"Yeah, sure if it's okay with him."

"Great! I love you mom and thanks for telling me."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Meanwhile with Dean and Bobby.**

**Bobby's POV**

Working on my car with the kid was fun. We messed around for a bit but we both didn't seem to know where the problem was coming from.

"I think I finally figured it out." He suddenly said.

He did some things and the requested that I should try to start the motor again. Surprisingly the motor started.

"Nice work, kid. What did you do?" I asked.

"That's a secret you would love to know wouldn't you, old man?" He joked.

"Hey, who are you calling old but seriously how did you do it?"

He then started to explain what he did. Looks like we first overlooked a small problem.

"Nice job. I mean it." I complemented him.

I then have him a friendly pat on his back and he flinched away. I saw the panic in his eyes and immediately recognized the signs.

"Does your back hurt?" I asked him.

I knew I should take small steps. Experience told that if it was true what I was thinking, the kid wouldn't open up fast.

"Just a bit sore nothing else."

"Can I have a look at it? Don't say no, I own you one and I don't like being in anyone's depth."

I knew it was the best way to convince him. He slowly started to pull up his shirt. His back was black and blue all over.

"What happened and don't start with this bar fight thing 'cause I can see right through it. Who did this to you, Dean?"

"No one, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kid, I 'am not dumb. You know I had an abusive dad once and I just acted like you. I didn't want to talk about it and when someone asked me about the bruises, I made up excuses. Just like you are doing right now."

"It's my dad." He mumbled.

"So, What happened to your back?"

"I said something stupid and he pushed me against the wall and started kicking but it was really my own fault. I should have watched what I said."

"Dean, it's never your fault. That's what they want you to think. You probably did nothing wrong. No, I know you did nothing wrong."

When he said nothing I asked,

"How old where you when it started?"

"Six or something, I can't really remember. He was a great dad before that you know. He still is somewhere deep down inside."

"Dean, I hate to break it to you but he will probably never change."

"You can't tell Mary and Sammy about this. Please, promise." He then said.

"I promise as long if you tell when something happens. You come straight to me and we will figure it out together. Deal?"

"Deal."

He gave me a small smile and for the first time I saw a little hope in his eyes. We would go through this together. I would try to convince him to tell Mary or at least Sam. The kid deserved a better future and I was sure of it Mary, Sam and me could give that to him.

**So, another chapter. What were you're thoughts on Mary telling Sam and Dean telling Bobby? Please, let me know. Remember reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	6. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all. **

**Dean's POV**

For the first in a long time, I felt relieved. I was so happy I could finally talk to someone. It felt like there had fallen a weight from my shoulders. Maybe there was still hope that things could get better. Maybe something would change this time. I really felt at comfort with the Campbell's. there was something different about them and if it was true what Bobby said, he was just like me. So far as I know, he turned out okay. So there was still hope that I could turn out to be okay too. We both went inside of the house and I saw Mary and Sam sitting at the table. Sam's face lit up when he saw me, why I don't know. Mary smiled politely at me. There was something familiar about her, like I knew her from somewhere. I probably had seen her around town sometime.

"Hey Dean, do you want to stay over tonight?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my dad."

"It's fine, Dean. I'll talk to your dad." Mary said.

Okay, that's a bit weird but it was fine with me. I didn't dare to think about the consequences though. That were worries for later and I know have Bobby, he'll help me. Hopefully. I would really love to stay over. This place felt like a real home. A place where I was save.

"I would love to." I said.

We had the most delicious dinner I had in a while. We at lasagna and after that Sammy and I ate some ice-cream.

"So Bobby, were you and Dean able to fix your car?" Mary asked.

"Dean was. The kid's a damn good mechanic. Even better then myself." Bobby complemented me.

I was flattered. I also felt a little uncomfortable because I wasn't used to all those compliments.

"Thanks but it was nothing. I think the old man over there needs some glasses." I joked.

"Just a small reminder Dean, you overlooked it too at first." He teased back.

"Yeah, I know."

"You should come around more often. I would love to have someone around who knows something about cars." He said.

"I thought you already had Sam?" I said sarcastic.

"He's afraid to get his clothes dirty and I don't want my cars to explode."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him being a princess." I laughed.

I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, stop being mean to me. Some people like cars and others like to do other stuff like read." He said offended.

"Sorry, we were just joking around." I said.

"Ha-ha, got you." He said.

"It's getting late, you boys should go upstairs." Bobby said.

Mary then came back inside, I hadn't even noticed she had gone out, carrying some bags with groceries.

"Hey mom, were going upstairs so if you need us you know where we'll be."

"Okay, sleep well." She said.

"Sleep well." Sam and me said both at the same time.

He and Mary shared a look I didn't understand before we headed upstairs.

"So Dean, why did you and my mom stare at each other when you met? Did you knew her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. She looked familiar but I can't place her. It's like I remember and at the same time I'm forgetting something." I answered.

"Dude, that's the strangest explanation I heard in my life."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

We both smiled at our nicknames.

"How, are you feeling, brother?" Sam asked.

"Fine, better than at gym. Since when am I your brother anyways, not that I mind." I said.

"Sorry, it just flipped. You're like a brother to me." He said frowning.

"Yeah, you too. A pain-in-the-ass-brother."

"Very funny."

Then he yawned. Kid was probably tired and I also was.

"So, bedtime?" I suggested.

"Bedtime, sleep well."

"Sleep well." I said back.

Minutes later we were both asleep.

**With Mary and Bobby**

**Bobby's POV**

"Dean's a nice kid." Mary said.

"Yeah, he is." I answered.

He really was a good kid, who deserved a loving family and not some douche of a father. I hope he will come around more so he spends as much time away from his father as possible. I wouldn't let the kid go through the same thing I did. Of course, he already had for a bit but I would do anything to stop it from now on.

"I have something to confess." Mary then said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I know it's going to sound crazy but please hear me through." She continued.

"Alright."

"Dean's my son. You know the one that left with John and before you start saying that it could be coincidence, it's not. He looks a lot like me and when I went out I passed his house and decided to knock. John opened the door. I immediately left again." She told her story.

"So, that's what you and Sam have been so secretive about. Does Dean know?"

"For the moment, no. Sam wants to tell him. He's so happy he gets to know his brother. I guess he will tell Dean soon and maybe the he could get to know his father a little bit better too. It would be great."

"Are you so sure about that? Remember, John was the one who made you choose. He could try and take both your boys away." I said.

I don't want Sam in the neighborhood of that man, Dean too but I guess that's a bit harder. Mary could try to fight for them and then they'd both have a loving family but John would try to manipulate the judge from what I know from Mary's stories and she would end up with no boys. Still there had to be a way. If I tell Mary about the abuse but I can't do that because I promised Dean and he would never trust me again after that. It was his story to tell and I was going to let him. How hard it may be.

"I guess your right but Sam's going to want to meet his dad eventually." She said.

"Well, if I were you I would try to delay that as long as possible."

"You're right, thanks Bobby."

"I'm going to head to bed, goodnight Mary." I said feeling tired.

"Night, Bobby."

**The next day**

**Dean's POV**

The whole day passed in a blur. My and Sammy had some fun, I helped Bobby with his cars a bit an Mary told me her recipe for her sweet apple pie. Now came the moment I dreaded most. Heading home. I hoped my dad wouldn't be home yet so I could prepare.

"See you, Dean." Sammy said.

"Bye, Dean." Mary saluted me.

At last Bobby came up to me and whispered,

"If anything happens, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye everybody. See you at school Sam." I yelled.

I then drove out of the salvage yard. Ten minutes later I arrived at the house and I seemed to be lucky because John's truck wasn't in the driveway."

"Hello?" I yelled.

When no one answered, I was satisfied. I walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat when I saw a note lying on the table. It said,

'I won't be home for a week or so.'

Alright, that was even better than him not being home yet. He was probably going to get drunk in some random bar and then go home with some strange woman and stay there for a while. When I was little, I hated those moments but now they were the best days of my life. I was so happy I could make a happy dance. Finally some rest.

**So things seem to be looking up for Dean. What did you think of Sam and Dean getting along better? Reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	7. Broken Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all. **

**Dean's POV**

Every day after school, I went to Sam's place. Today it was Thursday and Jo was back at school. She seemed bothered by my presence. I decided I would ask her about it at lunch. First I had to go through 4 long periods with nobody at my side. I was getting used to having Sam around all the time. Maybe taking a nap wasn't such a bad idea. Of course my wonderful teacher kept me awake. Hopefully it would be lunch soon. Well soon lasted long enough. Another minute in Mr. Alistair's class and I would've died. When I arrived, Jo an Sam were already sitting there.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Hey, Dean." Sam answered.

There was no reply from Jo.

"Hey, Jo do you have something against me?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes know you mention it. At first you don't talk to us at all and now your acting like you belong here but everybody clearly knows you don't. To add things up, your trying to steal my best friend. Anyways, I don't like you because you're rude and apparently stupid too. Come on, what kind of person of your age doesn't know how to read. Are you retarded or something?"

"Jo, that's enough." Sam interrupted her.

"I think it's time you go sit somewhere else, Jo. Dean's my friend and if you can't put up with him then leave." He continued.

"No Sam, it's fine. I'll leave." I said.

I didn't want him to break with his friend for me.

"Dean, no." he insisted.

"It's fine Sam. I don't mind."

"I'll see you after school right?" He asked.

Well probably not. I wouldn't want to give Jo any more intention to think I was trying to steal her friend so I said,

"Actually, I have a lot of homework and I really need a lot of time for that so maybe not tonight."

"Sam, don't worry tonight's our movie night remember?" Jo said.

"Yeah, right I remember. Are you coming over tomorrow then, please Dean." He pleaded.

"I have detention. I couldn't go last week because well you know why, the gym incident."

"Oh okay, we'll see then."

"Yeah."

I headed to the restroom to eat my lunch there. Well looks like I'm getting back to my old habits. I dragged myself through the rest of the day. Outside I saw Sam waiting at my Impala.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could do homework together. I said to Jo that I had somewhere to go and I didn't remember until now." He rambled.

"Sam, you really don't have to do this."

"I don't mind. You're a better friend then Jo ever was and this is my chance to finally meet your dad."

Yeah, that was never going to happen.

"Jo's been your friend for a long time and besides my dad's not home he's on a business trip and you wouldn't want to meet him anyways."

Shit, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out.

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously.

"My dad doesn't like outsiders very much and he'll be extremely rude."

"Kind of like you then." He joked.

I didn't laugh. I would never be like him ever. When I didn't respond Sam said,

"Besides I'm sure he'll like me and before you start protesting I want to tell you something but not right now. You and your dad both need to hear it."

No, Sammy. There isn't a way that you will get even close to his neighborhood.

"Well, he's not there now." I said.

"My mom drove by the house today and his truck was so he's probably back. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. I didn't know he was back."

I really didn't. Crap, there goes my free time. Why was I so stupid to believe it would've lasted.

"I don't believe you." Sam said.

What? How could I have known. If I had known I would've never been able to spend so much time with Sam.

"What, why not? I swear, I'm telling the truth. When I left this morning he wasn't there."

"You know Dean maybe Jo was right and why do I think you're lying? You're trying to get away from me since lunch and then I propose to go with you and you wimple me off. Jo was right you were only using us."

Well that stung but I should've known. People are all the same. First they try and make you trust them and then they throw you away. The whole Bobby-thing was probably fake too. It wouldn't surprise me if he had already told Mary and Sam.

"You're just like the rest of them." I whispered.

"I'm like the rest of them? Don't try to turn the tables here. You're the coward here."

Coward? I was a lot of things but never a coward. He didn't know what I had gone through. Maybe it was for the best this way. Sam would be save away from me. He wouldn't want to meet John and I wouldn't get hurt anymore. At least not by Sam. I remember what he said to me past week, that I was like a brother to him. He lied. Who knows how long he had been lying. How could I have been so foolish?

"I hate you."

"Fine, bye Sam." I said with hurt in my voice.

I stepped in the Impala and drove away. I had trouble keeping my tears away. Only babies cry and I'm not a baby. I don't want to go home. My dad will be waiting for me and there'll be a punishment for not coming home previous Friday. Maybe if I ran up to my room really fast and locked the door. Yeah, I was going to try that. I opened the door and started running but he must have the rumbling of my car and stood at the end of the stairs, knowing it was my only escape route.

"So, you finally have decided to show up. Where have you been all this time? Spending time with mommy?"

"Mommy?" I asked confused.

What was he talking about.

"You don't know? See Dean, everyone thinks your pathetic. Your own mom didn't even tell you that you're her son and that you've been spending time with your brother."

"What are you talking about?" I really didn't understand.

"Well, Friday there came a woman knocking on my door, it was your mom. She said you were staying over with her but you see Dean, I'm never going to let you come between me and my family again."

Mary was my mom? That's what Sam probably wanted to tell me and John but then again why would Sam want to tell me anything, I was a coward after in his eyes. John then came up to me. I started to panic. Had a feeling if I didn't escape now, I was never even going to walk again. Even though I saw it coming the first hit was still harder than I expected. Then came another and another and the a kick and then he pushed me to the ground, to pick me up moments later and started punching and kicking again. Suddenly there was a sickening crack and I'm pretty sure some of my ribs broke.

"See how pathetic you are, you're not even trying to struggle."

What was the point? He would overmaster me and would only start kicking and punching harder. He then started to bash me head into things. It felt like my head was going to burst.

"I'm going to free this world from a burden." He said and he grabbed a knife.

Maybe he was right. Everyone hated me anyways , it would be better this way. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and the last thing I saw as darkness pulled me in was John smiling over my body.

**Sam's POV**

Why had I said those things? I was so mean. I was just so frustrated why he wouldn't let me meet my dad.

"Sam honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked noticing my discomfort.

"I had a fight with Dean and I said some really hurtful things to me and now he probably hates me and never wants to see me again and then I'll have lost my brother and I feel so stupid." I rattled.

"Why did you fight?"

"Well it started with Jo then he was avoiding me and then he wouldn't let me meet our dad and I just got so angry that I said things I didn't mean." I felt so disappointed in myself.

"Want me to turn the car around and drive up to his house?" My mom proposed.

"Yes, I want to apologize and then I'll tell him were brothers. He deserves to know."

"Alright, we'll do it together." She said and she turned the car around.

I couldn't wait till we got there. I know there is a slight chance he wouldn't forgive me for what I said but at least he'd know he found the rest of his family. We arrived minutes later. I knocked on the door but nobody answered.

"Dean, it's me! I now you must be mad at me but please open the door!" I yelled.

Still there came no response. I then went for the door handle and the door opened slightly so I went inside my mom following close behind me. At first I saw no one but then when we went for the stairs, I saw him.

"Oh god." My mom said and I understood her reaction.

Dean was lying on the floor. His body was so bruised it would make a coloring book jealous but that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was the blood. There was a puddle forming under him and there was some blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sam, call an ambulance!" My mom yelled at me.

She ran up to him and grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding on his stomach. I ran up to the phone and dialed 911. I told them what was going on and then they asked a question I didn't want to hear the answer from.

"Is he breathing?"

I yelled the question back at my mom.

"Yes, but faintly and he has a weak pulse."

I then told the operator the same thing and they said an ambulance was on his way. I then ran to Dean. He already looked dead. The skin that wasn't bruised was as wait as a sheet. I couldn't lose him. I needed him. After what seemed forever the ambulance finally arrived and me and my mom were pushed out of the way.

**Will Dean be okay and where did John go? Find out next chapter. Please review. See you next time.**


	8. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all. **

**Sam's POV**

They carried Dean to the ambulance.

"One of you can ride with us?" Someone said.

"Sam, you go." My mom said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go."

I stepped inside the ambulance and they were already putting tubes everywhere on Dean.

"Blood pressure is dropping!" One of the people yelled.

No! I can't lose him. Come on Dean you have to fight. You can't leave me. Especially not now, you don't even know your my brother and after all those things I said. He has to give me a chance to make it up to him. I stuck my hands in my pocket and felt the amulet sitting there. The amulet I was going to give to Dean. Bobby said it meant good luck and protection. I was going to give it to Dean at lunch but then the Jo-thing came between it and I had totally forgotten about it. I hope I would still have the chance to give it to him. No, don't go there. Dean will be fine.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!"

They grabbed the paddles and started charging.

"Clear!"

Still nothing.

"Again! Clear!"

Again nothing happened.

"Clear!"

First there was still nothing but then there was a faint beep and then another and then they kept coming. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. He was back. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. I wasn't ever going to let go. A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital. There came a bunch of doctors and nurses running up to us and they dragged Dean away from me. They directed me to the waiting room. My mom was already there. She had arrived a few minutes later then us. She walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. I then let go all of my build up emotions and started crying.

"Oh Sammy, Dean is going to be fine. He's a fighter." She reassured.

I didn't even bother to correct my name.

"I know but he looked so hurt and his heart stopped for a moment in the ambulance and I know the doctors were having it hard keeping him alive." I sobbed.

"His heart stopped?" My mom asked startled.

"Yeah for a minute. I thought we lost him, mom. We can't lose him."

"We won't. I just have to call Bobby for a minute, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She left the room. I could still hear her though. She was upset and crying and from what I got Bobby was already on his way.

"Bobby's on his way." She said whipping her tears away.

She was trying to be strong for my sake but I could still see what it was doing to her. Ten minutes later, Bobby arrived.

"How are you guys?" He asked.

"Been better." I answered and my mom said nothing.

We spent several minutes in silence.

"Who could've done something like that to him?" My mom then asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I do." Bobby said.

"What!" My mom and I said at the same time.

"The first day he came over to our place and you had suggested that we should check out the car, I noticed he was hurting. I asked him about it but he wouldn't say anything. I recognized it immediately and he admitted he was being abused by his father. He made me promise I wouldn't tell to anybody. I wanted to but I knew if I did, I would break his trust. I almost told you when you told me but I wasn't my story to tell. Still isn't in fact." He explained.

"That's why you convinced me not to let Sam go over there." My mom reacted.

I wanted to be angry at Bobby but he did the right thing and he wasn't the one to blame. John was.

"I called him a coward. How could I do that?" I realized.

"You didn't know, Sam. You have no part in what happened to Dean at all, okay?" Bobby said.

"Okay."

I felt suddenly tired. I went to sit on a chair and made myself as comfortable as possible. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

I woke up. At first I thought all of this was just a terrible nightmare but then I noticed my surroundings.

"Any news yet?" I asked.

"No, still nothing." My mom told me.

That couldn't be good. He was away for hours. Why couldn't they just come and update us. Half an hour later, a doctor came up to us.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Castiel Novak and I'm currently taking care of Dean Winchester. You're his family right?"

"Yes, I'm his mom, that's his brother and there's his uncle. How is he?" she said while pointing m and uncle Bobby out.

"Well, when he came in we thought he wasn't going to make it. He has lost a lot of blood and had a lot of serious fractures. At first we treated his internal bleeding but meanwhile a broken rib was puncturing his right lung causing it to collapse. We had to put him on a ventilator because he wasn't breathing on his own. For the moment what troubles us the most is the skull fracture. There was also a swelling in his head but in time it will go away by itself. He's still deep in the woods but with the way he's fighting, I'm sure he'll make it. He's also currently in a coma but that was to be expected from someone with his kind of injuries. It's his body's way of healing. Before I'll let you go see him, the police has been alarmed because we found older injuries that could have only been inflicted by a person. They will be here tomorrow to question all of you, just so you know." Dr. Novak said.

I'm really certain of it that Dean's the strongest person in the world. He will survive and then I can make things up to him. My mom, uncle Bobby and I would make sure he had a happy and loving family and that he would be safe. He would be away from the monster that is our dad.

"You can go see him now. Don't be afraid of all the wires and tubes, it's for his health. He's in room 421 in the ICU." The doctor said pulling me out of my thoughts.

We took the elevator and walked up to his room. When we entered, I saw nothing else then Dean. He looked so pale and colored at the same time. The most troubling I found was the tube sticking in his throat, making sure he was breathing. I walked up to him and lay my hand on his.

"I'm here brother and I'm not going anywhere." I reassured him, hoping he could somehow hear me.

My mom and Bobby both did the same. It was silent after that, the only noise being the pumping of the ventilator and the beeping that indicated that Dean's heart was still beating.

**Mary's POV**

My angel was lying there motionless with all kinds of tubes keeping him alive. I felt so helpless, I should've noticed. I'm his mother for god's sake. I also knew that blaming myself wasn't going to get Dean better. Sammy and me were staying for the night although I had the feeling we wouldn't be sleeping that much. In the morning I called the school to tell them that Dean and Sam wouldn't be in for a while. I knew Sam wouldn't want to go and there was no way I was going to force him. He could catch up later. The main priority now was making sure Dean was getting better. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better …" I started to sing.

I had always sung this song to Sam and Dean when they were little and needed to be comforted or put to sleep. Maybe this time it would work to. I saw Sam falling to sleep. The kid needed sleep and maybe it would be better if he headed home for a few hours but then again he would never leave Dean's side. A few hours later the police came. They both asked Sam and Bobby and me some questions.

"Were currently searching for John Winchester but there seems to be no trace of him. We will update you if we know more." They said and then left.

John belongs behind bars for what he did and hope they find him soon.

**Sam's POV**

Several days had past and there was still no change in Dean's condition. The doctor said that was good. It meant he wasn't worsening. I had started talking to him a few days ago. I talked about the weather, some books I read and all other stuff that would bore Dean to death so he would wake up. I even mentioned the Impala but there was no reaction. Today I was busy with my talking session again when I saw his finger move. It had only moved slightly and I thought I had imagined it when there was another twitch. My mom noticed it too.

"Dean honey, can you hear us?" She asked.

Another twitch came and the his eyelids started to flutter. He was waking up. He was finally waking up. Then the heart monitor started racing and finally I saw those beautiful green eyes open completely.

**So Dean's awake. Tell me your thoughts about it. Please review, it makes my day. See you next time.**


	9. Not Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Dean's POV**

It felt like I was floating. I felt so tired. What the hell had happened? Then I remembered some things, my fight with Sam, going home and then seeing him standing at the stairs. That was all I could up with. I tried to move but to no avail. In the distance I heard someone talking. I tried to move again and felt my finger twitch.

"Dean honey, can you hear me?" A voice I vaguely recognize said.

I moved again and tried to open my eyes. It wasn't working and I was slowly starting to freak out. Then I became aware of the fact that something was stuck in my throat. Something was choking me. I opened my eyes. There was a blond woman at my right and a brown-haired boy at my left. It took me a second to realize that they were Sam and Mary. The Sam who thought I was a coward. I didn't care who was here as long as they took the tube out of my throat.

"Dean, calm down the tube's there to help you." Sam said.

Calm down! How could I calm down when this thing was choking me. I couldn't get any air in.

"Someone, help!" Mary yelled.

A male with jet black hair came in.

"Dean, I'm your doctor, Castiel. I'm going to help you give me a big cough."

I coughed as hard as I could. The tube came out fast but it still hurt. Finally I was free and I could breathe again.

"So Dean, how are you feeling?" Dr. Castiel asked.

I didn't feel like talking. My throat hurts like a bitch and I just didn't feel like talking.

"Is your throat hurting?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Is that why you're not talking?" Sam asked.

Like he cared why I wasn't talking for all I know he was just thinking it was just another coward like act of me but I nodded. It would help me keep up the not talking for a while. If they knew I didn't want to talk , they would send to all kinds of foreign people who would force me to talk. I just didn't want to. I suddenly had a flashback. John told me Mary was my mom and Sam was my brother. My own mom didn't want to tell me I'm her son. Well so nobody wanted me. Sam had been so kind to me. Then the pieces stumbled in their place. Sam had fought with me because he was disgusted with me after he found out he was my brother. Of course, now I definitely didn't feel like talking ever again. As soon as I was better, I would get out of here and run away. There was no reason for staying here anyway.

"You must be in a lot of pain right now but I assure you it will get better and you'll make a full recovery. Of course you'll have to rest a lot and school will have to wait for a while but I suppose that's the least of your worries. If you need anything, push the button right there." He said and pointed at some stupid button.

"I'll leave you alone right then." And he left the room.

"Hey mom, could Dean and I talk alone for a minute?" Sam asked OUR mother.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be just outside." She answered.

Talk? Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen. He would apologize but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. I had trusted him once and he broke that trust, just like everybody else.

"Hey, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I was just so angry at you for not letting you meet our dad and yes I said ours. You know it's not the greatest time but you need to know. I'm your brother and my mom is also your mom. That's what I wanted to tell you an our dad. I'm so sorry and it's okay if you never forgive me but I just needed you to know that I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself if you hate me." He rambled.

I tried to ignore his words but like always they just hit me. He was going to tell me, he had just been waiting to meet John and tell us both together. Maybe he wasn't disgusted with me being his brother.

"Please Dean, say something." He pleaded.

I almost did but my mind was blocking me. I wanted to forgive him for some reason. He wasn't the one who broke my trust in people and he also wasn't the one who punched me whenever he felt like it but I just wasn't ready to talk yet. Maybe I could somehow tell him what I wanted. As if he had read my mind, he grabbed a pen and paper. I wrote,

'I forgive you, Sammy. I'm just not ready to talk, it's my way of coping somehow. I already knew I am your brother. John told me. Do you hate the idea of that?'

"No, no way. You're a better brother than I could have ever imagined. I love you Dean and I understand why you can't talk right now. I'll help you through everything and I won't leave your side for even one minute. We're here for you Dean. Me, our mom, uncle Bobby, hell even Dr. Castiel."

'Thanks.' I scribbled down.

"You deserve this Dean and I hope we see dad never again or if we see him again it will be in court."

'Could you get mom for a sec. I want to talk, write to her.'

"Yeah sure, I'll go get her."

He left and minutes later Mary, my mom, came in.

"Hey honey." She said and she grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I was so blinded by the fact that I could lose you both that I didn't even consider what it would do to you or what John could do to you."

'It's okay mom. I'm glad you chose Sam. He deserves better.'

"So do you, Dean. From now on you're getting it to. If you want you can come live with us and we'll take care of you." She suggested.

I was doubting. It was a nice offer but could it be true? I decided to give it a try.

'I would love to.'

"Great, we'll have to make some arrangements but everything will be ready when you get home."

Home. How long had it been since I really had a place I could call home. I think the last time was when I was six. I would finally have a home again.

I gave her the biggest smile I could manage right now without my face feeling like it was on fire. Bobby and Sam entered both carrying food. My stomach really didn't seem to like the thought of food. Bobby ran up to pick up a kidney formed can and put it under my mouth. Moments late I was puking my guts out. Man that hurts, probably the stitches trying to struggle. I hope I didn't rip them but nothing could ruin my good mood and only the news that John was dead or arrested could make my mood even better.

"Sorry, shouldn't have brought the food." Sam said.

I shook my head. I didn't mind, they needed food and just because I didn't feel like, eating they shouldn't stop eating too. It's not like I hadn't lasted a few days without food before and this time I didn't even feel hungry so it was an improvement. We joked around for a bit, talked about the most random stuff when I started to feel the pain everywhere on my body.

"Looks like someone's painkillers are wearing off." Bobby said and he pushed the button.

A nurse with red hair came in.

"How can I be at service?" She asked.

"Well I think it's time for him to have another dose of drugs." Mom said.

Mom, it felt so nice to think that.

"I'll give him a dose and I'll ask Dr. Novak if we can put him on a higher dose that will last longer."

She adjusted some things on my IV and then left us alone. I immediately felt tired.

"Sleep well, Dean." I heard three voices echo.

My eyes dropped close and I fell in a peaceful slumber.

The next day I was awoken by someone shaking my arm.

"Dean, there are some people here for you with wonderful news." Mary said.

I saw Sam sleeping in a chair next to my bed. There were some people with blue jackets on standing before my bed. It took me a while to register it was the police. The police? Wonderful news? Could it be what I thought it would be?

"Hello, we came to tell that John Winchester has been caught and put under surveillance and will be sent to jail soon." They said.

I felt like the happiest person in the world.

**I couldn't let Dean be mad at Sam and Mary for long. He deserves happiness. So tell me what you think of it. Reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	10. Feeling Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Sam's POV**

Dean was getting better and better and tomorrow he could come home with us. He still hadn't talked though and that was slightly bothering me. I knew he needed time but he couldn't keep all the crap he went through inside. It would kill him. I decided it was for the best I would ask Dr. Castiel about. At home mom made sure everything was ready for Dean's arrival. I had the job to decorate his room. My mom still had some old rock band posters so I hung Dean's favorites on the walls. That was all I did, Dean should have the chance to decorate his room himself and that was the best idea since our taste in things was different in almost everything. After that I quickly went back to the hospital. I was glad that Dean was still sleeping because I didn't want to break my promise of never leaving his side although I already did. I settled and he woke up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked.

He shook his head. Dr. Castiel came up later for a check-up. When he exited, I asked him if I could have a word with him.

"What is it Sam?" He asked friendly.

"Well, I wondered if you got some tips to get Dean to talk again and more important open up about what happened to him all these years."

"Try to talk about small thing first, like things he likes. Don't ask yes or no-questions because then he will only nod or shake his head. If you feel he's comfortable start asking little things not big things like what happened recently that would only make him close up more. The most important rule though is that if he doesn't want to talk about something, you don't push him. Make him feel like he can trust you and only you can try. If everyone tries to get him to tell that stuff, he'll think it's some sort of plan and it seems like he trusts you the most of all so it's the best you talk to him."

"Thanks for the help." I said.

"No problem."

I went back to Dean. When I came back, Dean gave me a questioning look.

"I just asked him what you could and couldn't do yet at home." I said.

"So, Bobby was thinking about giving the Impala a check-up but you're probably not up to that." I tried, thinking talking about the Impala was the best way to get him to talk.

He seemed conflicted with himself and I knew it was because he wanted to answer me. A few minutes passed and he seemed to have made up his mind.

"No way, nobody's touching Baby but me." He said, his voice rough.

He finally talked. It worked, thank you Castiel. So now I just had to get him to open up about other things.

"So, you decided to talk again." I said satisfied.

"Yeah, I knew your life would suck without my amazing voice to cheer it up." He joked.

"Very funny. So you excited to go home tomorrow?"

"Yeah can't wait and if you painted my room pink, I swear you're not going to be sleeping for a long while." He said playfully.

"Who told you I decorated you're room?"

"Mom."

It was nice to hear him say that. It was somehow a way that made him officially my brother.

"I didn't do much just hung up some posters of Barbie and other princesses stuff."

"Oh, you shared some of your stuff with me. That's so sweet of you Samantha."

"I know right, maybe we should paint the Impala pink next."

"Leave Baby out of your girly stuff, black suits her."

"How did you get her?" I asked.

"Was a birthday present from John. The only real present he ever gave me."

"Was he always that why? I know he wasn't abusive when he and mom were married."

"No, the first months were okay but then he started drinking and things started going out of control. The first time he hit me he even apologized and we had a great day after that but the next time he wasn't so grateful anymore. He never apologized ever again and never stopped the beatings. One time people in Lawrence started to notice but we just moved to Dallas. There nobody bothered paying attention to me. In school I was labeled troublemaker so the teachers never helped. Eventually we moved here. I thought it was just going to be the same but luckily I was wrong. The only thing that went wrong here is what happened to put me in this stupid hospital."

Wow, I hadn't expected to tell me everything.

"Sorry, I don't know why I told you all of that."

"It's okay, I'm glad you did."

"Thanks for listening."

"It was nothing."

"So enough sharing our emotions to each other. When are you going back to school?" He asked.

"Probably when you are settled in but I don't want to."

"Geek-boy, are you feeling alright?"

"Ha-Ha, I just want to make sure you are fine without me."

"Yeah, I'll be bored as hell but I'll be fine. Go to your geeky place."

"You'll have to go back too soon, you know that right?"

"Please, spare me from that horrible place." He laughed.

"So, the two of you seem to be having fun." Another voice interjected.

It was mom and she was smiling brightly. Why shouldn't she, she had both of her boys with her and they were both talking.

"Yeah, Sammy is threatening to send me to school."

"Well I'm sure that will be at least another two weeks." She said.

Dean smiled smugly. He really seemed to hate school but I didn't blame him with what he had been through.

"I was just talking to your doctor and guess who can leave early from this place."

"Really?" Dean and I asked.

"Really, Dr. Novak is just going to inform us of some things in a few minutes and then your free to go. I brought you some clothes to change in."

He carefully came out of the bed and steadied himself before grabbing the clothes and walking to the little bathroom. After he came out, there was already a nurse waiting for him to release him from his IV. She left and Dr. Castiel came in.

"So Dean, I want you to take it easy the first week. The second week you can start doing normal things again except school. Be sure you watch out for your head because one hard hit can still cause a bleeding. Your stiches can be removed in six weeks and till then you can't partake at gym. For the rest everything should be alright and here is a prescription for the painkillers I want you to take. I hope I never see you here again Dean. You're ready to go now."

We bid the doctor farewell and left. Bobby was waiting for us in the parking lot with Dean's Impala.

"Oh Baby, I missed you so much. Sam wants to douche you up but I'll never let that happen." Dean said.

"Do you two need a room together?" Bobby asked.

"Don't listen to him, Baby. They don't get our relationship."

I snickered. This was the Dean I liked the most, free and without worries. The drive home was nice and joyful.

"So, Welcome home Dean." Mom, Bobby and I said.

My mom had hung up some decorations and had made pie. Cherry pie, Dean's favorite.

"Want to see your room?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We headed upstairs. I took some time because Dean's ribs were protesting but we eventually got there. We headed inside and he looked around.

"Nice. Awesome posters Sammy, I didn't know you had some taste."

"They have been mom's. I have a way better music choice than you two."

"Sure, those whiny songs that sound like crap."

"Don't let Bobby catch you saying those things." I answered.

His face was worth gold.

"Bobby listens to that crap and there I thought he had some style." He teased.

Mom called us back downstairs to eat pie and Dean wasn't so slow on the stairs this time. Him and freaking pie, I think I would never understand it. We ate pie and it really felt like family.

**So Dean is talking again and it seems his life is getting better. Tell me what you think. Reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	11. Searching Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Dean's POV**

I was bored. Sam was at school and I couldn't do anything. Mom was out shopping and Bobby was working on a car. I wish I could help him. I went outside to search for him. He was under his Camaro.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hey kid, what are you doing outside?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do and I'm tired of sitting still."

"Well you can hand me the tools." He suggested.

"Fine."

At least I had something to do now.

"Maybe later we can work on your car for a bit, of course with you keeping a close eye on me." Bobby said.

"Sounds good, as long as I get to say what you have to do."

"Okay, that's fine with me. Let me just finish this and we'll go to your car."

Half an hour later he was finished and we went to my Baby. I told him everything he was allowed to work on and he started. I kept a close eye on him. It isn't that I don't trust him, it's just that I want nobody working on her except for me. We talked will Bobby worked and it was afternoon soon. Mom came back with a lot of shopping bags. Most of them were for me. She had bought me some T-shirts, new jeans, new shoes, a Walkman, some more cassette tapes and a new jacket. I thanked her.

"So, I hope you like the cassettes I bought you." She said.

"Yeah, you have an awesome taste in music."

"I thought you could use something to keep you occupied."

"Well he helped me out today. Not really working but more of bossing me around." Bobby said.

"You didn't overdo yourself did you?" Mom asked.

"Of course not, the only thing I did was keeping a watchful eye on Bobby. Can't have him hurt my Baby."

"Dean, the relationship you have with your car is so disturbing." Bobby joked.

"Well what can I say? She stole my heart."

We all laughed.

"So I'm going to get Sam from school." Mom said.

She came back with an overly happy Sam. Unfortunately he had brought schoolwork for me.

"Look Dean I got you something to do." Sam laughed.

God I hated schoolwork. The little bitch had probably been planning this all day.

"Oh Sammy, I have you now to do all my homework. That's what geek-boys do right?" I teased back.

"Yeah right."

We both laughed.

"So how was your day?" I asked him.

"Boring, Jo's avoiding me and you weren't there. The teachers were all whining about their stupid assignments and I got another A+."

"Great job, not that I expected anything else." I complimented him.

I wish I would ever get an A+.

"Thanks." He said.

We ate dinner and then I had to start my schoolwork. Most of it seemed English. Great my best class in the world. The worst part of it was that I had to read a lot. I gave it a try but didn't get far.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"I'm having trouble reading this." I answered.

Maybe he could help me even if it was going to be embarrassing to explain I can hardly read.

"It's not that hard."

"Well maybe not for you but for me the letters are doing flips and all kinds of weird stuff." I said ashamed.

"Dean, have you ever considered that you could have Dyslexia?" He asked.

"One time this teacher of mine mentioned it but John wouldn't let me get tested so I can barely read."

I think I am as red as a tomato at this moment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Dean. There are methods to help you and for this time I'll help you with your homework." He said.

"Thanks."

He first finished his homework and then helped me with mine. Mom came in and we told her I might have a reading disorder. She would let me be tested when I started to go to school again and for the moment she would write a letter to my English teacher to explain I would have some trouble with her assignments. We watched an old Batman movie and then I went to sleep. In the middle of the night I was awoken by someone entering my room. I put on the lights and saw it was Sammy. He looked upset.

"What's wrong Sammy?" I asked him.

"I had a nightmare." He answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"John had escaped on his way to jail and he came here. We didn't know and went to school together and someone was trying to drive us of the road, I think it was John and you had to drive faster to get rid of him but then you suddenly had to brake but your brakes weren't working and we crashed. At first we were both unconscious but an helicopter came and brought us both to the hospital. We both had to have surgery. I had a broken leg, a concussion, a few broken and bruised ribs but for the rest I was fine but you had hit your head very hard and Dr. Castiel had said that if you would hit your head hard it could cause a bleeding. I caused a bleeding and they had trouble stopping it and you had also other injuries that were worsening your condition and you were in a coma again but this time the doctors said you wouldn't make through and if you did you would have severe brain damage and the you flat lined and then I woke up." He told.

He was clearly upset and I know what nightmares can do to you.

"It's okay Sam. It wasn't real. I'm still here and alive and you're also fine and John is in jail. Everything is okay." I comforted him.

"Can I sleep here." He asked.

"Yeah."

I fell asleep with my arms around him.

**Mary's POV**

I headed upstairs to wake Sam for school but didn't find him in his room. I tried Dean's room next and there he was. Dean and him were cuddling although they were still asleep.

"Sam sweetie, time to wake up." I whispered, not wanting to make Dean awake.

"It's already that late?" He asked.

"Yes, now go make yourself ready for school."

"Mom? Sam?" Dean said half awake.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Sam and I said.

"It's okay." He answered and went back to sleep.

While Sam was getting ready for school I made his breakfast. He came downstairs after several minutes.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi mom."

"Why were you sleeping with Dean last night?" I asked curiously.

"I had a nightmare about Dean and I wanted him to comfort me."

"Oh okay. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a stupid nightmare."

We ate breakfast in silence. I then brought him to school.

"Have a nice day, honey."

"Bye mom."

He ran up to Jo and they entered the building. I then went back home. Dean and Bobby were eating breakfast.

"So, I heard you comforted Sam." I said.

"Yeah, he had a pretty bad nightmare and he asked if he could sleep with me."

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well." I told him.

I was proud of my babies. They helped each other when they needed it. I went to get some groceries and picked some baking stuff so Dean and I could bake pie. We baked different kinds of flavors. Apple, cherry, strawberry,… We were just about to make blueberry pie when the phone rang.

"Hello, is this the Campbell's?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm from the police department. It's to announce that John Winchester has escaped will transferring him to another jail. We called to warn you because we thought it was the first place he would go to."

"Thanks for informing us. We'll look out for him and call the police when we notice something."

I hung up. It couldn't be true. Dean was just safe. I would make sure nothing harmed him or Sam. I couldn't bring myself to tell Dean. The boy had been through enough. Bobby and I would handle the situation. I went outside to tell him. He reacted the same as me. We wouldn't tell Sam and Dean. I went back inside and Dean was busy with the pie.

"So who was at the phone?" He asked.

"A friend of Bobby's. He needed someone to fix his car." I lied.

We went back to our pies. Later I went to get Sam from school. When we had dinner I heard something outside. Bobby went to check and came back saying it was nothing. Still I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us and at the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone passing the window. I was probably just being paranoid.

**So John is on the loose. Will he get to Sam and Dean? Tell me what you think. I love reviews. See you next time.**


	12. Downward Spiral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Sam's POV**

Mom seemed jumpy lately. She was constantly looking outside and she didn't let me go alone outside anymore. She was hiding something from Dean and me and I was pretty sure Bobby knew all about it. At night, I still had the same nightmare and my new bedroom seemed to be Dean's room. I didn't wake him every time I woke up after he had flat lined in my nightmare. Just feeling and hearing him breathe was good enough. We always fell asleep cuddling each other. I know Dean thought of it as girly but he still did it for me. At evenings we did our homework together and we became inseparable. I dreaded going to school because Dean wouldn't be there. At school, things weren't the same as before. Jo was still mad at me for not taking her side against Dean, she didn't care if he was my brother. I had no other friends so I was practical alone for my whole school day. I will be so relieved when Dean gets to go back to school. It was just the weekend and then I would have a friend again. I also didn't want him to go to school because of my nightmare but dreams aren't real so I had nothing to be afraid of. Today mom seemed even more stressed then past week and a half. She started freaking out just because she found some food in the salvage yard. Bobby or Dean had probably left it there when they were working on some car. It was a pretty warm weekend and I wanted to spend it outside.

"Mom? Can Dean and I go to the lake?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure but I am coming with you."

"Oh come on. Dean is sixteen mom. He's old enough to make sure were safe." I argued.

'I'm going with you or you aren't going at all."

"Fine. Dean get your swimming trunks, were going to the lake!" I yelled.

Dean came downstairs with only my trunks.

"Dude, you have to go swimming." I said.

"Well, I can't swim so no thank you." He explained.

"I can teach you." I suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I rather stay on dry land."

"Alright."

We drove to the lake. It was a lake that not much people knew about. When we got there, there wasn't anybody else. We found a nice place and settled down. I also noticed that it was a place where mom could see everything. What was up with her? I'm pretty sure I can swim unsupervised. Dean got out of his jacket and was now wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He grabbed his Walkman and laid down on a beach towel. After a few minutes he was asleep. I stepped into the lake. It was a bit cold at first but I got used to it. I swum around for a bit. I saw a shadow passing through the woods apparently my mom saw it too because she called me back.

"Mom, it was just another person checking out the lake." I said.

"I don't care. You never know what's out in these woods besides your brother seems to have a great time without swimming."

"Yeah, he's sleeping and why aren't his eardrums burst yet, I can hear Thunderstruck playing and he has his earphones in."

"Your brother is a mystery."

We spent a few more hours at the lake and then we headed back home. I had a slight tan and Dean was slightly burned. Bobby was inside reading a book. We watched some movies and then the day was already over. I slept in Dean's room again. Sunday passed quickly. Today Dean was going to school again. I felt a bit relieved when mom said she would bring us. Better safe than sorry right. Jo finally seemed to have come to terms with Dean being my brother and talked to me again. At lunch they even talked to each other. Bobby came to pick us up after school since my mom was making dinner ready. We did our homework together and did our other usual stuff. The week seemed to pass just fine until Dean started to protest Friday that he wanted to drive to school himself. So here we are, sitting in the Impala. The drive seemed to go okay so far when a silver Volvo came up behind us. The car seemed familiar. The car driver tried to get us of the road. Oh god no, my dream is coming true.

"Dean, drive faster we have to get away from that car." I said, hoping to avoid being hit.

Dean started driving faster but so did our follower. He scraped the back of the car.

"Come on Dean!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but that guy is a tough son of a bitch."

Then I saw it coming, the Volvo made a maneuver that Dean couldn't avoid and we were starting to slip of the road. When Dean tried to hit the brakes, nothing happened. How could I have forgotten about the brakes. Seconds later we crashed against a tree and everything went black.

**Mary's POV**

I was just about to drink my coffee when the phone rang. It was Sam and Dean's school. They told me they weren't in school yet. Oh god, could John have gotten to them. No, no, no. this couldn't be happening. I drove to their school but on my way I saw something horrific. A black Impala had crashed into a tree and the passengers were being loaded in a helicopter. I still got to see a glimpse of chocolate brown hair. No my babies. There was only one person in this city that drove a '67 Impala. I drove straight to the hospital and once there they directed me to the waiting room. I called Bobby. He arrived and I had a feeling of déjà-vu, only this time my two children were in danger instead of one. The waiting lasted way to long. Someone had to come and tell me something or I was going to go crazy. Eventually a doctor came.

"Sam Campbell's relatives?" He asked.

"Yes, is he okay?" I asked back.

"He'll be fine. He leg was broken in three places and needed surgery, he has a few broken ribs, a concussion and some scrapes and bruises but he'll be fine."

"What about my other son?"

"I'm sorry, I have no information on him. I'm not the doctor who's treating him but I could go and find out for you. In the meanwhile you can go and sit with Sam. He's still out for the moment but he will wake up soon."

"Okay, thank you."

We walked to his room and there he was lying so vulnerable.

"Oh Sammy, my sweet baby."

His started to open his eyes a few minutes later.

**Sam's POV**

Where the hell was I? There was an annoying beeping to my left and I opened my eyes. That wasn't the best idea because the lights made my head explode. Then I remembered everything, my dream, the Volvo, the tree and Dean. Oh god, I had to get to Dean. A pair of hands were trying to stop me but I kept on struggling.

"Let me see Dean! Let me go!" I yelled.

A few nurses came running in.

"Sam, stop it or they're going to have to sedate you." Mom said.

I stopped struggling.

"Where's Dean?" I asked here.

"I don't know honey, they're still working on him."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

A doctor came in and said he had news on Dean.

"He's still in surgery. He had a severe bleeding in his brain they are taking care of it right now. He also broke his back and they had to put screws in to fix it or he wouldn't be able to walk again. He lost a lot of blood and there having a bit of trouble keeping it under control. I also had to inform you he would most likely have brain damage. He also has some minor injuries like a broken arm and a few broken ribs but their main worry is his head."

"What do they mean by brain damage?" I asked.

"He sight or hearing could be damaged, he could be paralyzed, some motoric stuff could stop working,…" He explained.

"He will survive right?" Mom asked.

"That's something I don't know about, I'm sorry."

He left the room. I was devastated. He had to make through. I had to stop my stupid dream, he couldn't die. He was my everything. Hours later, Dr. Castiel entered the room. He looked tired and I knew it was from working on Dean.

"We were finally able to calm down the bleeding a bit but it's still not completely resolved. We're hoping it clears itself but with the way things are looking now, it seems he will not be able to pull through. He has lost to much blood and we did some test and the results are anything but positive. He has no reaction at all to the outside world and normal coma patients still have those. I'm sorry but if I were you I would start letting him go. I'm so sorry, I wish I could do more." He said with pain in his eyes.

"No, he has to be okay!" I yelled.

He couldn't die. Things were great for him now. He couldn't back out.

"We will place him in this room in a few minutes."

They rolled him in in I was horrified. There was a bandage around his head, he was wearing a brace around his middle, his arm was casted, there was again sticking a tube out of his throat and his skin looked deadly pale. There wasn't even a little trace of the sunburn he still slightly had before the accident. I was going to lose him. No, don't go there. He will pull through, like he always does. He is the strongest person in the world if anyone can fight this, it's him.

"Oh, Dean." I heard my mother say.

I wanted to be near him but mom stopped me.

"You have to rest." She said and Bobby was pushing me down on the bed again.

"I need to hold his hand. He needs me." I said.

"Sam, you heard what the doctor said, Dean's not reacting to anything." Bobby said.

"They don't know that. I need to be with him."

They saw there was no use in trying to convince me so uncle Bobby pushed my bed closer to Dean's. I grabbed his hand. I didn't let go, even when I was falling asleep I still clutched his hand. In the middle of the night, the worst part of my dream came true and I woke up to Dean flat lining.

**Poor Dean and Sam and what plans does John still have. Tell me what you think. I love reviews and they make my day. See you next time.**


	13. Mary's Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Mary's POV**

Doctors and nurses came running in and pushed us outside. They charging the paddles, nothing happened. They tried again and again but still nothing. They then started performing CPR. Still nothing happened. There last resort was adrenaline and finally the beautiful beeping came back again. He was still fighting somewhere in there. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe somehow Dean could still feel our presence. We weren't giving up on him, ever. Next hours we were emotionally stressed. Nobody dared to say anything, afraid the slightest sound would make Dean crash again. Bobby went home to sleep but I stayed with both my boys. Sam was sleeping restless and I didn't sleep at all. I know it isn't healthy but every time I thought of sleeping, my mind reminded me that there was a chance that Dean wouldn't be there anymore when I woke up. Hours passed and soon night became day. Sam woke up and the first thing he did was check on Dean. Dr. Novak came for a check-up and told us things were still the same, not worse than before but also not better. He also said that there was starting to be signs of Dean being brain dead. As long as he didn't react to anything the chances would only become higher. They were going to take him away in a few hours to do some more test. I also knew that if we lost Dean, I would lose Sam as well. They both had become so close, that they couldn't live with the other dead. I couldn't let that happen. Bobby came back and he looked terrible. He had big bags under his eyes and it looked like he had been crying. I realized I probably looked about the same. Sam didn't say anything at all. He had completely regressed into himself. The only thing in his world right now was Dean. When they came to take Dean away, he protested slightly but I told him that maybe there was a change in Dean's condition. He didn't believe a word I said. Two hours later they brought him back in and we waited for the verdict.

"Well, I think you're going to love what I'm about to say. Dean has showed some reaction and it means he is moving forward bit by bit." Dr. Novak said.

It was like a huge weight fell of my shoulders.

"I knew he was going to make it through." Sam said.

Hope returned and the tension got slightly better too. Bobby and I went to get coffee to renew our energy. Once in the cafeteria, a police officer came up to us.

"Ms. Campbell, we have to get you and your boys to safety. John Winchester has been spotted around here.

**Sam's POV**

I was starting to fall asleep again when a figure entered the room. It was John!

"Go get the hell away from us!." I yelled.

"Oh Sammy, don't be afraid. I don't want to harm you. I could harm Dean but what would be the fun in that. You see Sammy, I have my plan all worked out. I'm going to take you with me now and I'm going to make Mary choose. You or Dean? I know she will choose you and then to get you back, she will have to kill Dean-o. After she kills him, I'm going to run away with you and she'll be all alone and Dean will finally be dead. You know how hard it has been to get him to die. He just always survives somehow, but not this time. He's too weak."

"You're sick!"

"That might be so but in the end I will be the one who gains the most."

"No way, my mom isn't going to choose." I argued.

"She once did, didn't she, so what makes you think this time will be different especially when I'm going to be threating her with shooting you. She will choose you over Dean immediately and well if she doesn't, I will take matters in my own hands and just inject this poison in Dean's IV. Maybe I'll just do it now in case Mary chooses wrong."

"You leave him alone, stay away from him."

"Alright, then I'll just put a sedative in your IV."

He injected it and i felt sleepy right away. How strong was that sedative.

"Nighty night Sammy." And that was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

**Mary's POV**

Ran to my angels room. I was already too late, Sam was gone. How come that nobody had seen something? Someone must have seen a man carrying an injured child. I started asking around. No one had seen something but when I asked a blonde nurse she became nervous.

"Please, tell me if you have seen them. It's really important." I pleaded.

"Okay, I saw them. He threatened to kill me and said if a Mary came asking around, I had to tell her to go to your other son and he would contact you there." She said.

I went to Dean's room and saw a phone lying on the table. After a while it rang.

"Where is he?" I said, getting straight to the point.

"He's fine, for now. I want you to do something for me Mary."

"I'm not doing anything for you, give me my son back."

"Alright, I will if you choose between them. You can either kill Dean or I kill little Sammy."

"No, I'm not choosing again not like last time."

I wasn't going to choose between the death of one of my children.

"Alright, then you'll never see Sam again."

"Wait."

No, I couldn't participate to his games.

"So, you're willing to choose?" He said.

"Yes, I am."

"Mom, no!" I heard Sam yelling in the background.

"I choose Sam, bring him back." I mumbled.

"Alright, I'll come to you because I most certainly don't want to miss the stupid brat's death but if you call the police or do anything crazy I will kill them both."

"I won't." I said and he hung up.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I'll save you somehow but when I pull the plug, you'll have to hold on for a few minutes, okay?"

Then I saw my solution, there was a button on the ventilator that would start the pumping again without electricity. I waited for John, it seemed to last forever. Eventually I saw him creeping in with Sam. Sam looked at me with hate in his eyes. If this went the wrong way, he would never forgive me.

"So Mary, time to kill the brat that broke our family." He said, smiling smugly.

"He didn't break this family, you did."

"Do it!"

"Please, let Sam say goodbye."

"Alright, one minute." He said to Sam.

"Dean, I love you so much and I hate both dad and mom. How can she let you die? You're the best person in the world."

His words were hurting but I deserved them. Then I saw him putting a gun under Dean's pillow and he looked at me. I got the clue. I pointed the button on the ventilator out with my eyes and he seemed to have understood what he had to do.

"Now, Mary." John said.

I went to the plug and pulled it out, Sam went to the button but it didn't seem needed. Dean was breathing completely on his own. I was so proud of him. I took advantage of John's confusion and grabbed the gun. Sam crawled as far away from John as he could.

"Mary, you really think you can shoot someone?"

"You're not someone, you're a monster."

"Still, if you shoot me it would make you a monster too."

"No it wouldn't. I would do this world a favor, I would do Dean and Sam a favor."

"Well then before I go, I have a confession to make. I really loved abusing Dean. The sweet sound of my hand hitting his skin or throwing him against something and even sweeter was the hope he had in his eyes in the beginning. Oh and when I vanquished that hope, best part of my life. The best thing was this one time, he looked so much like you and I just hated that but I also saw a new opportunity. I kissed him and then I used him in so many other great ways. The little thing never even struggled. He cried and cried and cried but he never said something because I already had broken him enough that he didn't trust anyone anymore. He just let me do to him what I wanted. Doesn't that make him a dirty little…"

"Enough." I interrupted him.

"Your even sicker than I thought. How could you use him like that? You ruined him in every way but he's stronger than that, he came through all of that and he didn't even complain once. He's the strongest person in the whole wide world and deserves way better than he got from you. He deserves a beautiful wife and a lot of children. I'm not letting you ruin his life any longer."

I shot him, right in the heart and he dropped down on the floor, dead. I looked at Dean. He had gone through more then I could've imagined. He had been abused in all ways and still he could laugh. At least he was finally released from this monster. The kid deserved the world and he was still fighting. He didn't need the ventilator anymore, he was breathing on his own against all odds. I was so proud of him, no I was proud of both my children.

**So John's finally dead but Dean's still not awake and how will they handle the new revelation about Dean? What about the brain damage the doctors were talking about. I love reviews and they totally make my day. See you next time.**


	14. Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Sam's POV**

The police came soon after the shooting. They asked a lot of questions and I was getting annoyed. My mom wasn't the one to blame. John was and we were finally free from him. This time he wouldn't escape and try to hurt us. This time it was over forever. When the police finally left, I was put back in our room. Dean's breathing tube had been replaced by an oxygen cannula. He was still breathing on his own and Dr. Cas said that if he kept on going, he would wake up soon. I couldn't wait for that moment. I missed Dean's jokes, his sarcastic comments, his everything. My head was killing me but I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to be there for Dean every moment of the day. Eventually, mom forced me to sleep. I slept peaceful and dreamt of spending time with Dean, mom and uncle Bobby. We went to picnic at the lake and I learned Dean how to swim. We had real fun. When I woke up things were still the same. Dean was still not awake. Dr. Cas came to check on Dean's back brace. He said that things were healing just fine and that he needed some time considering his injuries. A few more days passed and I was finally released from the hospital. I wasn't allowed to go to school for a while so I could spend all my time with Dean. The first signs of him waking up were the hand squeezing and the twitch he made with his fingers. Later he slightly moved his leg and that was extremely good news since it meant that he wouldn't be paralyzed. Still there were enough other possibilities that could have been caused by brain damage. At last he opened his eyes.

**Dean's POV**

I felt like floating again. I really had to stop feeling like that. I pried my eyes open and saw Sammy. Thank god he was okay. I remembered crashing against a tree and that was it. I was in the hospital, again. God, I had to stop doing that. I looked at Sammy and saw his leg was casted, further than that I noted no other serious injuries. My back was in some kind of brace and my head was hurting like a bitch. For the rest nothing hurts too much.

"Hey Sammy." I said.

He didn't answer me.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I saw his mouth move but no sound came out. Now that I think about it, I hadn't heard my own voice or the annoying hospital sounds either. I was deaf. Sam seemed to catch on too and he pushed the button. A nurse came in and talked to Sam. Later, Dr. Castiel came in. He examined me and then started writing.

'Dean, can you hear anything at all?'

"No." I answered him and I still couldn't hear myself.

'Dean, when you hit your head, damaged was caused and I fear this is the damage that has been done.'

"What? I can't be deaf, please say it will pass away."

'I'm afraid it won't.' He wrote down.

I would never hear the sweet sounds of classic rock again, never hear Baby's rumbling, Sam's voice and so much more. There would be silence around me forever.

'We can place in a hearing-aid that is specialized for brain damage. You won't hear completely but you'll be able to hear a lot.' He then wrote.

They had to do it. I couldn't live with being deaf all my life. Mom came in and I presume Dr. Cas was telling her about everything. She came up and hugged me. Dr. Cas was going to get some information and left.

"So, what happened when I was out? How's Baby?"

It was weird not hearing your own voice. Sam and mom grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. The note said,

'Well, you'll have to fix up your car because it was damaged a lot. John drove you of the road and had messed with your brakes. You were out for a few days, when someone spotted him around here. You were in a terrible condition and the doctors said you weren't going to make it so we couldn't bring you somewhere safe. I was out to grab a coffee and when I came back, Sam was gone. Later, John contacted me. He said I had to choose between you and Sam. I came up with a plan to keep your breathing tube working. When he arrived, Sam hid a gun under your pillow. We pulled the plug and Sam was about to hit the button but it wasn't needed. You were breathing on your own against all odds. I grabbed the gun and threatened to shoot him when he said some hurtful things about you. I couldn't take it anymore and I shot him. You are finally completely free of him.'

It took me some time to read the note since this stupid Dyslexia or whatever was bothering me. After finally reading it I felt relieved. He was finally gone. It slightly stung when I knew that mom had chosen Sam over me again but she had a plan so it was okay. Cas came back and tried to find an easier way to get me to understand things since reading wasn't really working. It was hard to find something but finally found this thing where the letters lit up and were a good distance away from each other. That made it a lot easier for me to read. He said that there was a long waiting list and that I should learn American Sign Language to understand the people around me better. Sammy, mom and I decided to learn it together. It would be a great bonding experience and I would be able to understand them. After my waiting time was up, I had to go through two small surgeries. First one for my one side and then a week later for the other. Then, if everything went normal, I should be able to able to hear almost everything aside from whispering and low sounds. It was better than nothing. He gave us a bunch of papers we had to read through. The following week, I had physical rehabilitation. I had to do exercises for my back and I learned ASL. It wasn't that hard. It came easy on me and that was the first time in my life that learning had ever come easy on my. Sammy and I had also been starting to make our own sign language, so nobody else could understand things if we wanted to talk alone. We made the weirdest hand movements in the world. It was fun and it only brought us closer together. He looked bothered by something though.

"_What's wrong?" _I signed in our own thing.

"_It's just, remember my nightmare?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well everything happened in the same way. The car, the speeding up, the brakes not working and then the crash."_

"_It was probably just a coincidence and you had a freaky dream and for some reason that thing just happened to us."_

I know how stupid it sounded but what else could it be? It couldn't be some kind of freaky vision because those things weren't real.

"_Dean, think about it. Everything happened in the same way, every detail was the same. I even recognized the car."_ He seemed to be panicking.

"_Sam, it can't be something else. It was just some weird dream_._"_

"_What if I'm some kind of freak?"_ He signed.

"_Well then you're not the only one because I can't hear and read."_

"_Don't talk about yourself that way." _He looked at me mad.

What? He could say he was a freak but I couldn't besides he wasn't a freak.

"_And you can? Sam if you're a freak, I'm a freak too okay."_

"_Okay, then we're both freaks."_

"_Sam, your dream was probably nothing."_

"_Alright but then you're not a freak either."_

"_Okay, I'm fine with that." _

A few more days later, wonderful news came in. Mom had this friend who was also waiting for the same hearing-aid but he wanted me to have his place because he got used to signing things. His name was Jim Murphy. We still had to ask the doctors if it was possible to switch places but it still was awesome news. The guy was at the top of the list and he decided that he wanted to give his not frequently made hearing-aid to me. This guy was awesome and when I got my hearing back I was definitely going to go visit him and thank him. Those aids were hard to make and so there weren't a lot of them and Jim was giving me his. I would own that man forever. The doctors said it was okay since Jim gave me his place and didn't want it anymore so we started looking for a date. The second of November it was going to happen and the other side the ninth. That was only two weeks away. I was so excited that nothing could ruin my mood.

**So Dean's going to hear again. Don't worry this was the last Hurt!Dean for a while, I think. Tell me what you think. I love reviews and they make my day. See you next time.**


	15. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character that you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all followers and all who favorited. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all.**

**Sam's POV**

Today was the day that Dean was getting his hearing-aid on one side. He was slightly nervous but I comforted him. Everything would be okay and he would be able to hear again. It would be weird to talk to him again at first since we got used to signing but it would be great. He would be able to listen to his classic rock again and that was a relief because he had been whining about it for a while. I didn't have school so I could stay and wait for him. I would also be there when he woke up. Half an hour later, they came to take him away.

"_You'll be fine." _ I signed.

Now came the waiting, the part I hated the most. Mom had brought some books to read and I decided that reading was a good way to pass time. It indeed was. It only looked like a few minutes when the doctor came in and said that everything went okay and that we should be able to go to his room in a few minutes. He still was a bit out when we entered but he was hearing again from his left side. It was a strange feeling to the both of us. For him because he could only hear from one side and for me because he was finally able to hear what I was saying again. We talked for hours after that and mom had to drag me home to make us stop. The week passed fast and consisted of talking to Dean a lot and spending most of our time together. He wasn't as nervous for his second surgery for the first but I still comforted him. This time, I had to go to school but mom was coming to get me as soon as the surgery was finished. Jo asked me about the surgery once but talked about other stuff for the rest to keep me from stressing. I know everything was going to be fine but I would rather be there with him than here in school. On the other side, Jo seemed to finally see Dean as a friend and I was glad about that. He wouldn't feel left out ever again. He could have a normal live with friends. Later that day, I saw a new girl. She seemed lost and went up to her and asked her if she would like to sit with us.

"Thanks, my name's Jessica by the way. Jessica Moore."

"Sam Campbell and that over there is Jo Harvelle."

"Hi." Jo greeted her.

"So you're new here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I moved here from Palo Alto."

"Well, Sammy seems to have something for new people. Not that I'm complaining, finally another girl at the table. Now we're even."

"Who else is sitting at this table, since the only boy I see is Sam."

"My brother, Dean. Although he wouldn't agree with you about me being a boy. He's got surgery today."

"Is he going to be alright." Jess asked.

"Yeah, needs special hearing-aids since an accident ruined his hearing."

"I feel sorry for him, wish him good luck for me."

"No, don't do that, the hearing-aids will only make people pity him and he hates that." Jo said.

So she actually cared about Dean.

"So you care about him?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, since he's my friend now." She answered.

We were chatting some more until the bell rang. Jess and I had the same class next but I didn't get to be there for long because when something around the middle of the period had passed, my mom came to pick me up.

"See you later, Jess."

"See you later." She answered.

The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever. I couldn't wait till we got there. When we arrived at his room, he was already waiting for me.

"What took you so long? You can't keep me waiting on our first date Sammy." He joked.

"I think mom was driving extra slow to make me crazy."

"You're already crazy. How was school?"

"Well, there was this new girl Jessica and she now sits at our table. We have math together and that's the only class I know of if she's in the same one. You would like her too. Jo now thinks of you as a friend and for the rest it was boring."

"Jessica? Where you already having a date today?" he pretended to be hurt.

"No, you're the only one in my life." I joked back.

"Oh, so she helped you pick your make-up? That was so nice of her since you have no sense of style."

"Very funny Dean."

He questioned me about my classes and other stuff. I think he was enjoying to be able to hear again. Who wouldn't. He also joked that when I had would be bitching out or whatever he called it, he was now going to be able to shut me out since the hearing-aids got a volume button. Like he would ever dare to do that and I knew it was true. We loved each other in a brotherly way and he would never shut me out and neither would I. He fell asleep after a while and we didn't even had the time to mention to him that he could go home tomorrow. The next day, his bags were already packed when he woke up. He was excited to finally leave there. On our way out we pumped into Dr. Castiel.

"Don't come back again Dean. I mean it this time, stay out of this place and you too, Sam."

"Yes, doctor." We both said.

We said our goodbyes and left the hospital. When we got home there was a piece of pie waiting for Dean and after weeks of hospital food, his plate was empty in seconds. Mom and Bobby teased him about it but he didn't care. He was happy he was home. We all were. We spent the rest of the day together and did some cool stuff. Dean and Bobby had also started to work on the Impala for a bit because it needed a lot of reparations. We were a happy family and it seemed that it would last forever this time.

**Two years later**

It was Dean's graduating day and he was excited. Although he had Dyslexia and sometimes trouble hearing, he made it through spotless. Mom, Bobby and I were so proud of him. Mom was still getting ready and Jess was waiting with me in the kitchen. We were a couple now. We would still have to pick up Jo too. Jo and I were still friends and so were her and Dean.

"Mom, hurry up or else we'll be late." I yelled.

"I'm coming."

A few minutes later she came downstairs. We went to pick up Jo and then headed to school. We were just in time. When Dean came up we cheered.

"_I'm proud of you."_ I signed.

We still did that when we didn't want people to know what we were talking about or in moments like this. After the ceremony was done he came up to us. He grabbed mom and me in a tight hug and uncle Bobby took a picture. We took several other pictures and headed home. There we threw our own personal party.

"Dean, I want to tell you something. When we first met I would've never imagined that we would be brothers. We had a lot of trouble on the way but we made it through together. As a family. I am so glad you became part of this family two years ago. I know you don't have the best music style and everything else but I still love you. I couldn't have wished for a better brother. I love you." I said, the last sentence I both said and signed.

"So, that means I'll have to speech to right? Well, I love you too, Sammy. I love all of you. Without you people, my life would still be the same messy thing that it was before I got to meet you all. I know I didn't make it easy on all of you, yes I'm speaking of you Jo, but still I respect you all for everything you did for me. I'm really not good at this things so I'm going to stop here but thanks you all for being there for me."

We had a great night and were looking forward with a bright future ahead of us.

**The End.**

**So this was it. Thanks to all of you who supported me. If it wasn't for you guys, I would've never been able to finish this. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
